One Minute Brawl 86:Ion VS Connor
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 of the toughest SOBs in the multiverses! Ion, the leader of the CCG (Core City Guardians) and Connor, the split-personality hedgehog! These 2 HAVE met before, as said by both of their creators. (Dub and Knight both have said so) HOWEVER... This isn't a chance encounter where they'll be able to walk away. Oh no, this... is... OMB! Who will survive this chaotic battle? Who won't survive this chaotic battle? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location: The City Time: 2:00 PM Ion was visiting the city in order to see if there was stabalization there. He was about to leave when a famliar voice said to him "Long time no see Ion". Then Ion turned and saw Connor. Then he said "Connor"!? Then Connor said "In the flesh". Then Ion said "What are you doing here"? Then Connor said "Well ya see, I heard there's supposed to be an open tournament somewhere around here". Then Connor said "Anyway Ion, I'd like to get some practice done before I try the tournament". Then Ion smirked and said "Okay then Connor". "I guess I'll practice for that tournament too then". Then they prepared to face off! IT'S TAKEN LONG ENOUGH TO GET HERE... LET'S SETTLE THIS FEUD! Ion blasted an atomic bolt at Connor, which knocked him into the air. Then Ion summoned multiple spears of radiation that all blasted Connor around the area in a circle before knocking him into the ground. Then Ion said "C'mon Connor, you gotta pick up the pace if ya wanna win". Connor got back up and said "I'm stronger than what I was before". "Plus, I already beaten you before in a rap battle". Then Connor said "But now I'm done holding back with ya". Then Connor split into power and speed! Power Connor said "Let's go Ion". Speed Connor then said "Come get some". Then Ion laughed and said "Alright, but I won't be holding back". Then Ion turned Atomic form and used Atomic Fire to blast both halves with fire. Then he kicked speed into the air and punched power through a building before firing a laser at speed, blasting him a good distance away. Then Ion flew over punched power half in the face before power half kicked him the chest and stunned him long enough for speed half to crash down and kick him in the face at light speed. The kick knocked Ion back and he was hurt a bit. Then he pulled out the core keys and said "Alright, you've forced me to Connor". Then Ion entered cosmic form and blasted both halves flying into the air before he kicked both back down to the ground and they both looked hurt. Ion flew back down and said "Just about done huh"? Then Ion prepared Atomic freeze as both halves stood back up. Ion fired the ice, but the halves dodged it and refused into Connor himself. Then Connor said "Dammit, I lost way too much energy from that". Then Connor said "Whelp, I don't have any other choices". Then Connor punched Ion in the chest and then he punched him into the air before teleporting up and punching him back down so hard, Ion created a crater that caused multiple buildings to collapse! Ion stood up and was hurt again. Then Ion said "I've had enough of your shit Connor". Then Ion entered Ascended Atomic God Form! "Let's see you beat me now Connor". said Ion as he fired an Atomic Flare at Connor, who dodged it and said to himself "Can't beat him in brute strength now, I'll have to fight more tactically". Then Connor rushed forward but stopped as Ion threw a punch that missed him by a hair. Then Connor kicked Ion in the gut and rolled backwards. Ion simply glared at Connor and said "Was that your best"? Then Connor suddenly teleported away. Ion looked around as Connor re-appeared behind him. Connor was holding a ball of energy in his right hand. Then as Ion turned around, Connor said "Not quite" and slammed the ball of energy into Ion's chest! The resulting explosion knocked Ion flying into a light pole, which impaled him and left him lying on the ground barely alive as he reverted to his base form. Connor was knocked through a window and was laying on a counter inside a bar. He opened his eyes and said "Damn, that hurt". "A LOT". he said as he managed to stand up. Ion finally opened his eyes and sat up with the light pole still in him. Then he said "Damn you Connor". "I was saving this for Nick"... Connor stumbled over to where Ion was and said "Still alive huh"? Then Connor said "Do you give up yet Ion"? Then Ion pulled the pole out of his chest and stood up. He then glared at Connor and said "No". "I still have 1 more trick up my sleeve". Then Connor looked a bit suspicious and he said "What are you talking about"? Then Ion smirked as energy flew into him and he began to heal his wound. Then Ion entered Titan Mode! Connor looked a bit pissed and said "Another form"? "I just can't win can I"? "What a drag". Then Ion said "This is my strongest form, prepare for defeat Connor". Then Connor said "I don't have time for this". Connor teleported away and Ion looked pissed and said "Oh no you don't"! Then Ion turned around and punched Connor just as he appeared behind him! The punch knocked Connor the whole way through the factory behind him. He emerged and said "Ion, you just pissed me off for the last time". Then he summoned his Chaos Knight Armor and equipped it! "May God have mercy on you" said Connor as he glared at Ion. Then he flew forward and kicked Ion in the chest, knocking him through the entire city and then he flew after Ion charging a laser. Then he unloaded the energy and blasted Ion 800 feet underground! Then Connor said "It is time to finish this". He began to charge his Star Cannon as Ion barely climbed out of the hole and looked hurt a bit. Then Ion charged the Atomic Finale and said "Damn you Connor, I'm gonna WIN THIS FIGHT"! Then Connor unleashed the full-powered blast on Ion. Ion fired the atomic finale, but it did little against the blast's overpowering strength and it quickly blasted Ion and began to force him to the ground. Ion was holding the blast up and he started to win as he got more and more pissed off. Then he yelled "ALRIGHT"! "I'LL FINISH THIS FIGHT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW"! Then Ion began to rip the blast apart and he began to radiate radiation and he turned the blast into pure radiation as he threw one half at Connor, who was injured badly. The half hit Connor, and it nearly shattered his Chaos Knight Armor. Then Ion threw the other half and it blasted Connor and shattered his Chaos Knight Armor! Then Ion rushed forward and charged a punch that could destroy the entire multiverse they were in. Ion yelled at Connor "THIS IS THE END"! as he punched Connor so hard, he broke in half! KO! But then... as Ion walked away... Dio appeared before them and said "Hold on a second Ion". Ion turned and said "Uh, who the hell are you and what do you want"? Then Dio said "I am Dio, I'm basically the God of this dimension". "And I'm here because I've just found a fault in my research". "Ya see, on my prior research, Connor had a Power and Speed split ability". "However, when I checked his powers again, they were different from what they were". Then Dio changed Power into Dark and Speed into Light! Then Dio said "Oh and Ion, I've also fully healed them so that they have a fair chance". Then Dio began to walk away. But then turned and said "Oh, perhaps I'd better mention that I have NOT restored your Chaos Knight Armor Connor". Then Dio said "Now then, carry on". Then Dio teleported away. Then Ion said "Well shit, now I gotta try hard again". Then Light kicked him the face, knocking him into the air. Then Dark jumped up and punched him in the chest back down and knocked him into the ground. Then Ion got back up and yelled "TAKE THIS"! Then Ion blasted a giant ball of radiation into the air. Then the ball exploded and radiation rained down from Ion's Atomic Storm! Light was blasted quite badly and Dark wasn't doing much better. Then Ion kicked Light into the air and punched Dark about 1000 miles underground. Then Ion teleported back up and kicked Light in the face. Then Ion blasted Light with an atomic bolt that blasted him through a car, causing an explosion that nearly finished Light off. But then Dark flew back up punched Ion in the face, stunning him. Then Dark grabbed Light and refused with him into Connor. Then Connor teleported away as Ion came out of his stun. Ion looked around for Connor, but couldn't seem to find him. Connor had teleported inside of a bar and was charging all of his energy into his Star Cannon. He just needed time to charge it high enough to finish Ion. Ion began searching for him and he yelled "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING"!? Then, as the Star Cannon began to glow with it's maximum power, Connor yelled at Ion "OVER HERE"! Ion turned around and saw the blast. Then Ion said "What the hell"... Then Connor fired the blast at Ion as Ion was lost in his confusion. Ion snapped out of his confusion and managed to block the blast with his arms in a X pattern. The blast pushed Ion back and it began to burn through his arms and it managed to eventually blast him through his chest. Ion was knocked back and he was impaled through a broken fence point that then impaled him through his arms and legs as he fell into more of them! Then Connor stumbled out of the bar and said "Now for my trump card". Then Connor split back into Light and Dark. Light charged a laser of light energy and Dark charged a laser of dark energy. Then they both fired the blasts at Ion and blasted him through even more fences as he was finally impaled in 25 different spots on his body. Then Light and Dark reformed into Connor and he nearly fell over. Then Connor walked over to Ion and prepared 1 final laser, aimed at Ion's head. However, Ion looked a bit pissed and he said "Let's see you survive this punk"! Then a bunch of radiation flew in and grabbed Connor kind of like how a hand would. Then Ion said "Now, I end this battle"! Then Ion's eyes glowed blue as he said "Welcome to Hell". "The Ten Gates of Hell, to be exact". Then Ion used Ten Gates of Hell, which reduced Connor to a skeleton and then destroyed his bones and turned them into dust! Then Ion pulled himself off the fences and limped away. KO! Reasoning: Alright, this fight was close. Connor's abilities allowed him to keep pace with Ion rather well. However, let's look at Connor's flaws for a second. His Star Cannon takes a WHILE to charge and once it's used, he becomes quite weak. Plus, without his Chaos Knight Armor, his defense is only average, while Ion's defense is above-average. And oh my Chaos, let's look at Ion's forms. Ascended Atomic God Form (SSGSS Level Power) Titan Mode (Created to Kill Nick) Connor has NO forms to help him, but he STILL managed to keep up due to a few key things. 1, Ion's arrogance is easily exploitable. 2, Connor's strongest attacks CAN still damage Ion in his strongest forms. 3, Connor's variety of powers allowed him to keep Ion on his toes. However, at the end of the day, Connor didn't have a move that could effectively kill Ion without taking a big gamble on his life. Even a full-powered Star Cannon couldn't do the trick. And that's Connor's strongest move he has. HOWEVER... If I'd done this fight before Ion had Titan Mode, Connor would've won this TBH. But Connor had nothing in his vast arsenal that could top Titan Ion's overpowering strength. That is why Ion won this fight. TITAN MODE IS OP AS HELL. Regardless, Ion really pulled himself off that fence for 1 helluva win. The Winner Is: Ion NEXT TIME A battle that was requested for me to do... JOSHUA SENTRIUM BURNS! VERSUS... HECTIC THE CYBERHOG! Which of these gun-loving hedgehogs will emerge victorious? Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights